Dragonball FT Season 2
by GaMeBrEaKeR
Summary: Trunks and Lee go out into a whole a new adventure they must face. They will fight and survive for the sake of their beliefs. DBFT Season 2 is in and be sure not to miss the action.
1. Introduction and The Survival

Dragonball FT Season 2 By: aznlawbreakerhotmail.com (AKA gamebreaker04 on IGN and Newgrounds)  
  
Some ideas contributed by: crusaderdiabloshotmail.com (AKA LgdVegetto on Newgrounds)  
  
Prepare yourself as Lee and Trunks head onto a whole new adventure, surpassing limits, and meeting new friends. One's ambition to fight back and live will be tested.  
  
You have enter the realm of DBFT  
  
Episode 1: The Survival  
  
The image of the scenery around him was blurry. It slowly fades in as we see Lee running down a path in first person view. He sees his mom and is chasing after her. "Mother, slow down," he yells. He tries to speed up, but for some reason his amazing speed has been tarnished. "(breathing heavily) Wait up" he says while bending over from exhaustion. Shortly after, he began to run again.  
  
Suddenly an old man popped up in front of him from nowhere. "Sensei Yoshi, I'm so glad to see you. For some reason, my mom is running away from me, let's go see what's happening," Lee said as he continued running. His sensei wouldn't budge from his spot, therefore Lee couldn't pass him. "Sensei......., wait you're not him. Who are you?" he demanded to know as he jumped back in a fighting stance. The image of his sensei faded as a familiar cyborg appeared in front of his face. Lee slowly took a couple steps back and asked "T3, you sick fool. What have you done with my sensei?" The cyborg just laughed sadistically as his reply. Filled with rage, the human warrior rushed forward and attempted to punch him. T3 stuck his hands and caught the punch. The cyborg smiled and stuck his whole right hand into his abdominal area. Lee's eyes grew big, as he slowly looked down at his bloody wound. With his last words, he faintly said "You...you..."  
  
Lee pops up from a bed he was lying on, with sweat covered all over his face. It was only a dream. As he was sitting up, he felt rips on his body but was too confused to care. He quickly looked from side to side to see his surroundings and yelled, "Where the hell is this place?" He charged up a ki blast, planning to tear this mysterious place down. Chi Chi, whom was taking a nap on a chair next to the bed, pops up and yells "Do you gotta make so much noise. People are sleeping at this time of day or should I say NIGHT!!!!" Lee calmed down, cancelled his ki blast, and asked "Where is this place?" "That's more like it. Anyways you're in the hospital. You and Trunks were greatly injured in your battle and you have been in a coma for about 2 weeks now," she replied.  
  
Lee, not sure what she just said there, gave off a confused look. "You're in a hospital..., you know, where injured people go to get treated," said Chi Chi. "Um, okay..., I think I get what this hospital thingy is," he replied with still slight confusion, "So, where's Trunks?" Chi Chi put her head down in sadness. "He's...he's..., he's in the other room," she said as she pointed to the door that exits the room, with her head still down.  
  
Lee jumped up to his feet and slightly yelled in shock, while holding his ribs. He fell over and Chi Chi ran over. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Aww, in that one moment it felt as if my body broke down and my skin ripped apart," he said as he moaned in pain. Chi Chi went back to her loud and obnoxious voice and said "Well, fighting with that T guy didn't leave you without any scratches, you know? Your bones are slowly becoming sturdy again and those rips and burns, you got in battle, are being repaired with stitches." "No, my body doesn't feel any itches at all (the confusion of stitch and itch for the slow crowd)," he replied as he slowly lifted up his shirt, "What the hell is this?" He saw his skin as it was ripped out and sewed together. "Ugh," she moaned with a hand over her face, "These are called STITCHES. This is basically the skin that got disconnected, sewed together with string, I think."  
  
Lee just nodded dumbfoundedly as he slowly got up in the least painful way he can think of and slowly limped out the room. He limped into the room that was across from him, which was Trunks' room. He saw Trunks lying on a bed with wires connected to the machine attached to him. Lee limped over to her and quietly asked "What's wrong, Mrs. Briefs?" she slowly moved her head up and said in slight shock "Oh Lee, you're okay." She dried her tears with a handkerchief she was holding. "Is everything alright?" he asked again. Bulma turned to her son and saw him lying unconscious under a respirator. She was choked up on sadness, with tears in her eyes slowly dripping, and said "Trunks may not make it." 


	2. I'll Call it 'Overdrive' Then

Episode 2 - "I'll Call it 'Overdrive' Then"  
  
"What do you mean, Mrs. Briefs?" Lee asked with a confused look. Bulma wiped tears off again with the handkerchief and said sadly "Due to Trunks' major loss of blood, he might die." Tears poured from her eyes once again, as she wiped them off. "Well can't we just use the Senzu....," he spoke as he stopped himself when Chi Chi walked in. She sadly said "Bulma, I'm sorry. Why did I had to use that last Senzu bean for myself?" After she said that, tears dropped from her face also. "It's not your fault. Trunks was insistent on giving it to you," Bulma said as an attempt to cheer her friend up, but making herself sadder in the process. Chi Chi came over to comfort her best friend after the statement.  
  
Lee, not sure what they were talking about, had a sudden flashback on his mind.  
  
FLASHBACK Trunks ran over to his mom, to check on her. "Are you okay mom?" he asked. "I'm okay, but Chi Chi...," said Bulma pointing at her fainted best friend. Trunks looked at Chi Chi and took out the Senzu bean bag out of his pocket. He opened it and saw only one bean left. He hand it over to his mom and told her to give it to Chi Chi. He threw away the bag. "What about you? It will be okay for her, she'll wake up soon. But you and Lee will need it during your fight," she said in a worried voice. "Father, once told me that Senzu beans give disgrace to true Saiyans during fights. I' am a true Saiyan and I don't plan on using it. And you and Chi Chi had lot of sudden "surprises" lately. If it keeps on happening, it would be more stressful to your bodies," said Trunks. She replied with "But what about Lee?" Lee was leaning on a tree. He rose his hand and said "I'm cool, Mrs. Briefs. Now let's go Trunks. We have no more time to waste. It is a do or die." Bulma made a sound of shock and insist them on bringing the bean with them more. "Lee, just shut up, would you?" Trunks shouted. In a softer tone he said "Mom, we're going to be alright. We will win. You believe in us, right?" She just stood there helpless, not able to get through with them. She reluctantly nodded. "Bye," he said and flew off with Lee toward New West City./FLASHBACK "Oh yeah, I remember now," Lee quietly told himself.  
  
Lee walked up to both ladies and said "He'll make it." Both of them looked up, as he began to speak again. "A Saiyan won't be defeated easily, and I know Trunks won't die, cuz he lost a lil' blood. He's gonna survive," he stated as he limped out the room. The ladies wanted to believe his statement, but they weren't sure if they were to look at that as a sign of hope or think practically on the situation.  
  
Lee limped outside, once he got out of the room. He took a deep breath and said "Now this air is way better to breathe in." He attempted to stretch in the fresh air, but fell over in achy pain. "Oh crap, I forgot," he complained as he tried to get up.  
  
An old man on a wheelchair was about to roll to help this young man, but frozed. "Aaaaaaggghhh!" Lee roared as whiteness zapped into his hair. Lee jumped up as his white hair settled to laid down on his head. "Wow, I barely can feel any pain in my base form when I'm in this form. But I'm positive as last time, once I turn back to normal, the pain will still be there," he whispered to himself.  
  
The old man slowly rolled over as the "shocked" expression was still on his face. Once he got in a close range, he said "You... you're a... a legend?!?" "What you mean old man?" Lee asked as he stretched his body. "A legend I heard long ago, stated that one day the strongest possible human warrior will be able to unlock his own potential and evolve into a white haired warrior. The only physical difference I can tell from the legend description and you are that the legendary warrior's hair stands up," he stated.  
  
Lee stopped stretching and said "Oh you mean like this." Lee powered up his aura, as his hair flew up, standing unsteadily. Once his aura died down, his hair laid back down again. The old man shook his head and said "No, the legend states that this man/woman can naturally have his hair stand up." "Like a Super Saiyan?" he asked. "A what?" the old man replied confused. "Never mind," Lee said. "What does this all mean then?" he thought to himself, "I mean the legend must be true, because it describes this transformation so closely." Then Lee just shrugged off "Oh well, I just guess I'll eventually find out this truth," Lee said out loud to himself, "So does the legend ever had a name for this transformation?"  
  
"No, but as a child I gave it a nickname of 'Overdrive'" the old man stated as he chuckled to himself. "Hmmm, 'Overdrive', eh? I like it. I'll call it 'Overdrive' then," he said with a smile. Then he wiped sweat off his face. "Wow, this transformation is really stressing me out," he said. He downgraded the "Overdrive" and said "Ahhhhh, this feels way bet...., oh f I shouldn't have made those stretches." He fell over again and yelled in pain. 


	3. Is it a Sign or Just a Dream?

Episode 3 - Is it a Sign or Just a Dream?  
  
It is showing what's happening in Trunks' room. He was showing small signs of consciousness by moving his hand a little.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE"Where am I?" he asked himself as he stood in a city full of rubble. Out of the shadows, stepped out Android 17 and 18. "Hey Saiyan, how's it going?" asked 17 with a smirk on his face. "Haven't seen u in a while, cutie," 18 commented in a sexy tone, following with a wink. "You guys again (turns into a Super Saiyan). Some people just never learn," Trunks stated as he got into his fighting position.  
  
Then somebody tapped behind him. The Saiyan jumped forward in surprise and turned his body around. There stood T3 and Imperfect Cell. "You guys, too. I guess it takes the job of a Super Saiyan 2 to finish all of u guys off. ," he said with a smirk of confidence. His golden hair grew with more spikes and electricity zapped around his aura.  
  
Suddenly his hair died down. "What the hell?" Trunks asked himself. "Consider yourself fortunate. We aren't to battle, not yet anyway," stated Cell. "Then why are you here?" he asked, while still in his fighting position. "Prepare yourself for the day, when Earth will fall. The moment Earth falls, is when you will fall with it," T3 said following with a sadistic laugh. They all started to laugh as their image fades away. "What do you mean?" yelled Trunks./DREAM SEQUENCE 


	4. Not Fully Recovered

Episode 4 - Not Fully Recovered  
  
Trunks' eyes slowly slid open. He didn't have enough energy to sit up, because his body felt so tired and empty. He tried to speak, but his dried mouth was too weak to even make a sound. "I'm so thirsty," thought Trunks, "Hope mom noticed me awake soon." Then his eyes slowly closed, as he began to drift off to sleep again.  
  
Trunks eyes slowly opened as he felt a cool refreshing liquid went in his mouth. He drank it and made an expression of wanting more water. "Huh," a female voice said nearby. He focused on the person who was giving him the drink of water, and saw a female nurse. The nurse woke Bulma up after, she saw Trunks showing signs of movement. Bulma was sleeping on a chair nearby the bed. "What is it?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mr. Trunks Briefs is showing signs of consciousness, I'll go call the doctor," the nurse said as she rushed out the door. Bulma happily stood and looked at her son. Trunks gave a faint smile as he stared at his mother. Bulma cheerfully gave her son a soft hug and said "I was so worried, I thought I might've lost you (tear drops)." "Mom, I won't die that easily," he said faintly.  
  
Meanwhile, Lee was in the hospital cafeteria eating breakfast with the old man. "So what's your name again?" asked Lee, while eating eggs. "Just call me Jin, young man, and your name is Lee if I remember correctly, right?" the old man said. "Yep, so when are you set to leave this place?" he asked. Jin chuckled and said "A long while, but let's not talk about that." "Oh okay," replied Lee.  
  
Chi Chi rushed into the cafeteria to where Lee was sitting at. "Hey, I just heard Trunks just woke up, so let's go," she said. She ran out the cafeteria without even waiting Lee to respond. "Well a guy I know just woke up, so I'll go see him, bye," he said as he waved good bye to Jin. Lee took his tray, threw it straight in the garbage, and left. A worker there started to yell as Lee left. "You're suppose to only dump the food in the trash, not dump all of it in the trash, you no good hoodlum."  
  
When he got into Trunks' room, he just walked in. "Hey Lee," Trunks welcomed softly. "Sup," Lee greeted back, "So when will we be able to fight each other again? I can't wait to show my new strength on you." After saying that, a smirk appeared on his face. "Let's not talk about that now. Let's just cherish the moment," he replied faintly. "What's the deal with everybody delaying my answer? What is it, you don't wanna leave this place or something?" he asked showing a little temper.  
  
"Bulma you should go home and rest. You haven't slept on a nice comfy bed for a while," said Chi Chi. Bulma sadly nodded, as they both walked out the room. "I don't get it," he said in anger, "Why the hell do you wanna stay here?" "If I only had that choice," Trunks replied faintly. 


	5. A Fork in the Road of Life

Episode 5 - A Fork in the Road of Life  
  
"Stop it with the freaking little hints. What's the real deal here?" Lee demanded to know. "With the unique blood I have, plus how little of it I have right now, which made it a miracle that I could even wake from it, plus not having any other methods we could use for me to recover, well... that would equal..... that I would have a less than a week to live," he said angrily in a sad tone, "It's not the fact I fear of death, but inside I feel something bad will happen. I'm outraged by the fact that when my friends and family need me most, I' am found and there's nothing I can do but watch the horrors. I can't allow myself rendered useless, but when I'm dead, I' am nothing but a memory..., a memory that ended in a way of shame." "Stop talking like that. You'll make it. You said your father survived the explosion of that Planet he came from, right? You carry his blood and hold his survival instincts, you will make it through this," he relied, "And I'll make sure I'm the first one to beat you down into reality." Trunks cracked a smile on his face and said "I try my best to live..., and show this Saiyan's power isn't to be messed with." "You won't try, you will make it period." Lee replied with no doubt in his voice at all.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma and Chi Chi slept in a hotel, 2-3 blocks away from the hospital. Their home location (which was now in the forest) was too far away to consider sleeping there, so they decided to sleep in a nearby hotel instead. The hotel wasn't very fancy or cheap, it was just average. They both decided to sleep in different rooms, after Bulma said she would take care of all expenses used in the hotel. Chi Chi had doubts with her best friend sleeping in her own room, in this kind of situation, but she agreed to give Bulma more time to think and to take advantage of this offer.  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke up at around 5 a.m. She decided that she couldn't sleep that well, with Trunks next to her in his current condition. She left her room and went downstairs. She paid for all the expenses with her credit card and left. She decided that she should let her friend sleep more, so she didn't wake her up as she left the hotel. As she walked out, a man that is dressed like a doctor encountered her. "Um, ma'am?" the man asked. "Oh, hi," Bulma replied as she turned around facing towards him. "I heard a loved one of yours is in a need of major medical attention. Is it true?" asked the stranger. "Yes, but it isn't one where medicine could help, so I don't think whatever you got to offer will help him," she stated as she began to walk away.  
  
His name is Trunks Briefs. He is a half breed human with partial Saiyan blood. He is son to the great Prince Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. He has the ability to transform into what they call a Super Saiyan and can even ascend to a transformation even beyond that. He currently encountered a mechanic enemy, which was later destroyed. But in the process of doing so, he internally and externally got damaged. He founds himself with the results of loss of unrecoverable blood, plus many fractured ribs, but his Saiyan trait can slowly recover his bones. Am I correct, Mrs. Bulma Briefs?" he stated loudly. Bulma stopped dead on her tracks and asked in a worried tone "How.... How do you know so much about him?" "I'm going to level with you, turn around," he said.  
  
Bulma slowly turned around. She saw what used to be a white man with short blonde hair and glasses morphed into a six feet man with grayish skin, dull eyes, and a little hair on top of his head. "Oh my God," she replied surprisingly but then she took a good look at him. "You look familiar," she said. "A previous agent by the name of Kan was sent here to protect and retrieve King Trunks to his true home, Planet Krong. Surprisingly, he failed and I apologize on the behalf of all Krongians, that I couldn't arrive earlier to patch up Kan's mistakes," the alien said. "Oh Kan, I remember him. I buried him in the backyard near my home, do you want to go visit his grave and say fare-well?" asked Bulma. "That doesn't matter...... I mean it is irrelevant to my mission. I' am willing to heal your son, but you must promise me a favor. After his complete recovery, which will take a couple of days, you must assure me that Trunks will leave this place forever and accept his duties as King on our planet permanently."  
  
"When you say 'leave this place,' are you referring to Earth?" Bulma asked sadly. "Affirmative," he said heartlessly. "Why does Trunks, my son, have to be a king to your planet anyways?" she yelled in sad rage. "Krong be was revolutionized 50 years ago in honor to be the second Planet Vegeta. They were our allies, as ruthless they were, and we realized we need a Saiyan under our wing for us to survive and fight any longer. Well, our leader at the time decided that anyways. Now the final question should be, would you rather want your son to die early, rather than live a more meaningful life and accept his destiny?" he asked. "Fine..., but my word isn't enough. You have to ask him yourself," she replied sadly as she led him to the hospital.  
  
When they got there, Trunks was awake staring at the ceiling. "Mom, it's pretty early, what are you doing here?" he asked weakly, as he stopped his conversation with Lee. The Krongian stepped forward and told his story, basically the same thing he told Bulma. "So what will you do?" 


	6. CANCELLED

Hi, this is a notice for all the people who find time to read/review my story. I hate to say this, but DBFT Season 2 has been cancelled till further notice. I wish I can do more of this, but my motive of writing and presenting disappeared. Now I have gone to the point where writing, typing, and submitting a story is more of a chore than a hobby in which I used to enjoy. Maybe my laziness has finally took over me, and I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I know some of you that enjoy my story, and I really feel sorry for doing this, but getting some reviews by the same 2 people after every chapter is not enough to make me stop and think that it is all worth it, anymore.  
  
Don't worry, I will try to keep u guys updated on anything involving DBFT, but for now DBFT is.........closed! 


End file.
